Cosa Stai? (What Are You?)
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: What happens when Foxy meets Mr. Italian himself, Francesco? Chaos, sitting at Wheel Well, and compassion. :3 Hope you guys like it! I know it probably isn't the best, but I had little to no ideas for this one... I don't own any of the characters you recognize from the movie.


One morning, Foxy was rudely awoken by a high, fast-paced, wasp-whine of an engine. After she realized that it was a car, she stepped out of Fillmore's dome, and into the sunlight, blinking sleepily and yawning.

What she saw was a very flashy, red-white-and-green _something_ talking to Lightning. The two looked like they were going to get into an argument that might involve wheels and shouting, so Foxy wandered over to the two to stop it. As she neared the two, she was shocked to discover that the engine she had heard and this blob were connected. "That engine was you?" She asked sleepily around a yawn.

The thing turned around, and she discovered that it was a Formula One car. "_Mamma Mia_!" It exclaimed, its eyes growing impossibly wide.

"What?" She replied, her expression sleepy and confused. The car zipped around and hid behind Lightning, peeking at her from behind his rear left fender.

"McQueen, what-a is that?"

"That's Foxy. She's my friend." Lightning replied icily, not too keen on the idea of Francesco using him as a shield.

"A friend of McQueen's?"

"Yeah. We've known each other for years." Foxy replied with slight irritation, as she was still tired.

Hearing this, Francesco crept out from behind Lightning, muttering, "Francesco must-a check this creature to make-a sure that it is not-a a trap." Foxy sat down on the ground, an irritated expression on her face, her fox ears back, and her tail puffed up. Francesco didn't notice her expression however, and combed every inch of Foxy to make sure that she wasn't a threat.

She permitted herself to be searched, but drew the line when Francesco began tugging on her hair and tail. She growled and snapped, watching him jump back three feet in alarm.

"Foxy, be nice!" Lightning exclaimed sternly, giving her a look.

She gave Francesco a hooded glare, then stalked off towards Fillmore's for more sleep. Francesco followed after her, and Lightning called after him. "I am not-a finished checking this-a creature."

"Franny, ya might wanna leave her be. She can get mighty mean when she's mad."

"I am _not-a_ Franny!"

Mater and Lightning laughed, but they were quickly silenced by Doc as he watched Francesco head towards Fillmore's.

"Doc, why are you letting him go after her? He'll get slaughtered, then the Italian Mafia are gonna come after us, then they're gonna find Foxy, then Foxy will need to go to some screwed-up laboratory where they'll do tests on her and try to figure out exactly what she is and how she got here, and why she got here, and they might even kill her!"

Doc blinked in surprise at Lightning's long-winded exclamation of worry. He had barely ever heard the kid talk this much. "Relax, kid. All she needs is some coffee. You honestly think all of that will happen without her coffee?"

Lightning shrugged, and Doc sighed, shaking his hood. He went over to Flo's, then took a cup towards Fillmore's dome. When he arrived, Foxy was backed up against a section of the dome opposite the entryway, her ears back, her tail puffed up, and an angry expression on her face. Francesco was parked near the entryway, seemingly unsure whether to approach her or not. Fillmore was parked against the wall to the right of the entryway, looking back and forth between the two anxiously, as though sure that there was going to be a fight.

Doc looked between the three, then chuckled. "Foxy, forgettin' somethin'?" He asked calmly, making her expression fade. He nudged the cup closer to her view, and she instantly brightened.

"Thanks Doc." She gave him a smile before walking over and picking up the cup. She took a sip, then sighed happily. "Now, who are you and why were you mocking Lightning so badly?" She inquired, turning to face Francesco.

"I am-a Francesco Bernouilli, the racing-a champion of Italy. McQueen-a thinks that he is-a speed. I am-a triple speed." He purred, arching an eyelid suggestively.

"Are you now? And that wouldn't be because every three kilometers is one mile, would it?"

Francesco's expression went blank with surprise, and Foxy grinned. "I'm not entirely stupid. Only when I haven't had coffee." Foxy replied with a laugh. Fillmore rolled over to her, seeing that the crisis had been averted.

The next hour was spent with Francesco zipping up and down the main road, screaming in Italian about Foxy. Only when Sheriff yelled at him did he stop and park at Flo's far away from Foxy, mumbling things about Foxy.

"_Che cosa e`che 'Foxy'? Non ho mai visto niente de simile prima. La sua coda e` cosi pieno e le sue orecchie si muove come se fosse una volpe, ma tuttavia lei non assomiglia a nessun volpe che abbia mai visto prima..._" ("What is that 'Foxy'? Her tail is so full and her ears move as though she was a fox, but yet she looks like no fox I've ever seen before...")

Foxy looked up at him as she heard her name, and he sprang backwards, looking startled. He continued mumbling however, and Foxy could pick out more words.

"_Francesco e` sicuro che la sua mamma sarebbe in grado di spaventare la volpe via, dal momento che gli altri sembrano avere paura di lei. Ora, tutto Francesco deve fare e` allontanarsi dalla volpe, che non e` un compito facile... Lei sta guardando Francesco con gli occhi di un falco..._" ("Francesco is sure that his momma would be able to scare the fox away, since the others seem to be afraid of her as well. Now, all Francesco needs to do is get away from the fox, which is not an easy task... She is watching Francesco with the eyes of a hawk...")

"I don't look at you like a falcon!" She objected, and Francesco drew back in shock.

"_Lei sa italiana? Certo, certo, Francesco vede ora. I due compagni di lei, parlano italiano. Devono aver insegnato! Francesco ha bisogno di smettere di parlare in italiano presto se lei capisce..._" ("She knows Italian? Of course, of course, Francesco sees now. The two companions of hers, they speak Italian as well. They must have taught her! Francesco needs to stop talking in Italian soon if she understands...")

Foxy just looked at him with a confused expression for a moment, then went back to her coffee. Francesco shook his hood, then sighed and left Flo's, rolling over to talk to Lightning.

She didn't hear what he said, but she cringed as Lightning exclaimed, "Franny, she is not a hawk, and she is not a fox, and she is not a monster! She's a human!"

"So that's what he thought of me..." She muttered quietly, staring down into her coffee. She finished it shortly after, and told the others that she was going for a walk. She headed for Wheel Well, and when she got there, it was late afternoon. She sat down on the ground near a table where she could look out at the expanse of land.

She didn't hear Francesco come up behind her a few hours later, and gasped in surprise when he nudged her gently. She whirled around, and came face to face with him, their eyes each a mirror of each other, widened and filled with shock. "Francesco?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"_Ciao, Foxy._" ("Hello, Foxy.")

"You used my real name this time." She replied emotionlessly before turning back to the view, still slightly hurt about Lightning's outburst.

Francesco rolled back in surprise, his pride stinging. "Come now, _amico_. Francesco is-a very sorry, and did not-a mean to say such things. Francesco did not-a realize what you were-a."

"Nobody does." Foxy replied with a slight tinge of anger, glaring down at the ground in front of her, her fox ears back and her tail wrapped around her.

"Then maybe you should-a explain. Francesco is-a sure that he will understand, if only you will-a describe." He replied gently, rolling up beside her.

"What's there to explain? You said it yourself. I'm obviously something that nobody knows about." Her ears flattened even more, and her tail puffed up.

"_Caffe`! Avete bisogno di caffe`, si?_" ("Coffee! You need coffee, yes?") He replied quickly, remembering what Doc had brought her earlier.

"I just had coffee." She replied with a sigh, and turned away.

Francesco rolled up next to her, then nudged her gently. "Are you-a sure? Perhaps Francesco could-a provide you with some-a sort of entertainment, yes?"

"No." She replied, with a softer tone this time.

"Francesco has-a seen you earlier, and this-a mood was not what he expected. Would-a you prefer Francesco leave, _bella_?"

Foxy blinked in surprise, then looked over her shoulder at Francesco, a shadow of a smile playing around her lips.

Francesco grinned disarmingly, then replied, "Francesco shall-a leave then. _Ciao, bella._" ("Goodbye, beautiful.")

With that, he turned around and headed towards the road. "I never said that I wanted you to leave." Unseen to Foxy, Francesco grinned again. He turned around, the grin fading into a warm smile.

"Then-a Francesco will stay." He parked at her side once more, and the two said nothing for a while, just gazed out over the cliff.

"You really want to see what I am?" Foxy's question made Francesco turn her way, and give her a curious look.

"Francesco does not-a know what you-a mean." He replied, and a small smile formed on Foxy's lips.

"You said that you didn't understand, and wanted me to describe what I am. It's much easier for me to show you."

"Francesco thinks that this-a will be a good idea." He gave her a smile, and hers got bigger.

"Then come with me." She stood up, then stretched. She walked towards the road, Francesco quickly joining her. "You know how to swim, right?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Francesco's momma would-a take him to the beach by our-a home every day."

"Do you always speak in third person?" She asked curiously, tilting her head a little.

He nodded, and Foxy smiled.

"All right." They soon reached her destination. "Now, this is part of what I am. You're going to have to watch closely."

Francesco nodded, and she gave him a smile, before taking off her boots, sweatshirt, and setting her phone, wallet and hair tie on the pile. "Don't run any of that over." She pointed to the pile, and Francesco looked shocked.

"Who? Francesco? Such a thing would-a never happen because of-a Francesco!"

"All right, all right. I'm sorry. It's just that some other cars forget that I've got stuff that can easily break there."

Francesco nodded, and watched as Foxy climbed up the rock wall by the waterfall. Foxy reached the rock that served as a diving board, and called for Francesco to watch. He called that he would, and was amazed at how Foxy shot off the rock, into the air, then seemed to curl up before she hit the water.

She disappeared under the water, and he began to panic. She staggered out of the shallows, her long hair obscuring her face, and she called to Francesco. "Look, I'm all right. I just did a cannonball." She flipped her hair out of her face, then gave him a smile. "This is the best part." She got down closer to the ground, then began shaking herself off furiously, like a wet dog.

Francesco blinked in surprise, then laughed quietly. He shook his hood in bewilderment. "So this is-a what a Foxy is?"

"A little bit. But there's more. A Foxy loves and hates water, loves to fight but hates to be yelled at, loves animals but hates insects and spiders. A Foxy loves coffee but doesn't get hyper. Do you kind of understand what a Foxy is?" She asked with a large grin.

Francesco nodded, but didn't speak for a little. "What-a else makes a Foxy?"

"Well, a Foxy, me, was transported here because of a wish. I come from a different universe, where everyone is like me. My kind and Cars are alike in many ways. We both have the same range of emotions, we're both alive, we both need something to live. We both have four appendages, well some of us do. Our sizes are all different, from tall to not so tall. We both like to do things we consider fun, like watching racing, or actually doing it. It's sort of like a parallel universe, but a little different."

"Francesco understands now. You're-a saying that 'Humans' act like us, even though they look different?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Foxy exclaimed with a laugh.

"Then-a Francesco is very pleased to call-a you a friend."

"Me too, Francesco."

"What sorts of-a animals do you like?"

"Squirrels, birds, cows, horses, dogs, some cats. There's only two that I can think of that you might know. A bird is sort of like those little airplanes that children like to chase at the beaches, and a cow is like a tractor."

"Francesco knows about-a the seaplanes, but what-a is a 'tractor'?"

"I'll show you! C'mon!"

And so the F1 and the human turned their backs on the sunset and headed towards the tractor field.

**How was that? I'm not really good at Francesco, so forgive me if I got his attitude wrong. I had a lot of fun writing this, mainly because of Francesco's Italian. Oh, that reminds me: If the Italian is wrong in any way, let me know, I'll fix it. I used Google Translate, and I know that it isn't the best, but it's all I've got... :/ **


End file.
